gallifrey_standsfandomcom-20200214-history
HGR-99
Origins Mortis Medusae HRG-99, named as customary for the species (three letters followed by two-digit numerics, though this is in actuality a crude translation of more complex, longer-spanning names), was born into the role of the military. Assigned like all of its race to the prospective jobs that were needed, HRG-99 was raised in military tradition, on the Homeworld where it operated in a “school” of other Mortis Medusae, learning and training in how to use the Exoskeletons that were oft-used by their military forces. This training took around nearly twenty-one years. During this time and process, HRG-99 proceeded to bud thirty polyps and contributed to the overall species. They were then specifically molded into the system of the Stalkers, a smaller sub-caste of Mortis Medusae, that served as ideal scouts and light infantry, though also explored planets. Clumped together with its swarm, they were deployed subsequently to the Milky Way, an expedition that took around five years. Of course, things never go to plan, and the Mortis Medusae had their first chronological encounter with the Daleks, a species that was confusingly mistaken for mechanical beings. The Mortis Collective ship deployed, the XMKA-788, was devastated and later crash-landed, with few survivors beyond Stalker HRG-99 and a few of its comrades. But the devastation did not end there, as the Daleks pursued and followed, and though a grueling battle was had, HRG-99 survived, where its remaining peers did not. Utterly lost and with no knowledge of how to go home, as the Mortis Medusae fellow did not receive the training to operate a ship, let alone unfamiliar technology, drifted in space until they were picked up by a trade vessel. With no choice, no idea of how basic personal finances and economics work, and basically no way to do anything, the Stalker now has but one choice. To boldly go where no Medusae has gone before... Weaknesess The suit itself, while rather technologically-impressive, does have flaws and downsides. For one, the Exoskeleton doesn’t fully protect the Mortis Medusae contained within, making it possible to open fire on the more exposed elements of the creature. In addition, the sensory helmet that is shrouded over the face to help aid in visual acuity can be blown off, thus causing severe blindness. Another issue is that the exoskeleton can be disabled through severe enough damage to the extremities, and overall suffers outside of the exoskeleton. The Mortis Medusae is extremely cumbersome and immobile outside of the exoskeleton, and disabling it is possible and probable. To do so, a fairly-simple counter is heat-based weaponry, as while they can deal with high temperatures, a sudden influx of heat would compromise environmental protections and leave the Mortis Medusae in a molten state. In addition, electrical-based weaponry could also damage the suit’s finer motor skills, thus leaving it in a totaled state until repaired. Weapons Two Arm-Mounted Xeryphon Blades (Xeryphon is a type of metal very similar to a composite mixture of tungsten, steel, and titanium, being immeasurably light-weight, but also possessing great cutting power and high durability). Two Arm-Mounted Gorgon X8 Hellstrom Guns (Sub-Machine Guns with a rapid rate of fire and killing power, best estimated as a HMG in a SMG frame. Sixty-round magazines, energy weapon based that recharges after firing sixty rounds). Mortis Exoskeleton (standard-issue, enhances strength, speed, and durability impressively-so, though it bears flaws of its own). Category:Mortis Medusea